Plu Or'dinii
::"Bucketless means headless, never forget your helmet." ::--Darth Kratatau to his young son Plu Plu Ordinii (Mando'a: Plu'to'nium Or'dinii) was a male Mandalorian from somewhat mysterious origins who made his home on the planet Lehon for most of his adult life. He once was one of the most feared men in the galaxy as a onetime member of the Mercenary Alliance and several other illicit bands of spacers and pirates. After retiring from this violent life, Plu settled down to manage the small empire he had won from his years of fighting and conquest. He sought to revived the Rakatan civilization on Lehon and became the first Daritha for many centuries. He also drew closer to his Mandalorian heritage, and, at the urging of former mercenary comrades, joined the leadership of the Mandalorian Clans, eventually rising to take the Helm of Mand'alor. = Family = Plu Or'dinii has a very twisted family tree, and one must understand it to understand the strange combination of forces, races, and ways of life that made him who he is. His Father Plu's father was a Rakatan Dark Lord of the Sith born sometime prior to 3000 BBY. While his Rakatan name is unknown, it is known that this ancient Dark Sider took the title of Darth Krakatau. Over three thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, Kratatau was entrapped in a Rakatan mind trap as punishment for an unspeakable crime. Over time, the last of the Rakatan race died out. The mind trap was evenually stolen from Lehon, presumably by someone with an interest in ancient artifacts. It was sold and re-sold among relic dealers until somehow it found its way to the planet Mandalore and was lost for centuries. Then in 43 BBY, an unsuspecting force-sensitive Mandalorian of the Taung species (name unknown) rediscovered the lost Rakatan artifact. As Revan had done after finding a similar mind trap, the curious young Taung fatefully opened the prison. However, unlike Revan, the untrained and overmatched force sensitive was trapped inside the mind prison and the Rakatan Sith Lord, Darth Krakatau, was freed. The Sith took the trap with him when he left Mandalore, and in time, it was lost. Whether this was intentional or accidental is not known, nor is how, exactly, Krakatau managed to free himself and leave the Dark Jedi's mind behind in his place. The newly-freed Krakatau took the form and body of the young Taung, inheriting his armor and his muscle memory of a newly trained Mandalorian warrior. (A Mind Trap only preserves the mind, not the body, and Krakatau's old body was long deceased). The young Mandalorian was a direct blood member of Clan Or'dinii and so the Rakatan was now, at least genetically, an Or'dinii. He would never take up this identity, but years later his son Plu would return to his biological ancestry. It took Krakatau many years to learn to use his new body. Not only did he have to learn to use a different body, but he had to connect that new body to the Force. He returned to the Unknown Regions, presumably to search for his beloved, now desolated, Lehon. How much he was aware of Galactic events during this time is unknown. His Mother Little is currently known about Plu's mother except that she was a Mandalorian human from Kessel. His Brother Tracyn Or'dinii is Plu's adopted younger brother. Little is currently known about Tracyn's past. Presumably he was adopted because of the Mandalorian tradition of ensuring that everyone has a family. = = = Biography = Parentage and Birth Krakatau vanished from the known galaxy for over a century. In 83 ABY, he returned to Mandalore, intent to settle down, keep a low profile, and find out how things stood in the galaxy. He met and married his wife in Keldabe a few months later. He was not happy in Mandalorian society, however, and the couple moved to an unknown planet, where Plu's mother revealed she was pregnant. In 87 ABY, Plu'tonium Or'dinii was born to Krakatau and his wife. Sadly, Plu's mother died in childbirth. Her death left Krakatau, who longed for a settled life and companionship after his centuries of isolation, heartbroken. Childhood Grief-stricken, Krakatau packed up his infant son and returned to his secret lair deep in the Unknown Regions, where he trained the young Plu in the dark paths of the Sith as well as in select portions of the Mandalorian tradition. Krakatau had recognized during his four years among the Mandos that combining Force powers and a lightsaber with Mandalorian armor and fighting techniques would create a very lethal combination. Krakatau also assembled a large fleet to himself, using the force to manipulate ship builders and coerce Imperial naval officers to his cause. Presumably this included many trips back into the known galaxy, although no records of these visits have ever been found. Krakatau himself was feeling the effects of age, but he hoped to send out this invasion army Return Seventeen years would pass, and Plu's training was nearly complete, when unexpectedly, Krakatau was killed, apparently in an accident of some sort, although his son Plu never spoke of the circumstances. After burying his father, and a proper Mandalorian period of grieving, the young Sith realized it was time for him to return to the known galaxy. It was daunting, but it was also enticing. The "Unknown Regions" were the boy's home, a Mercenary for Hire Without his father's tutelage and guidance, Lord Plu had no master plan for Sith galactic domination, nor did he particularly desire to rule the galaxy. He sought out other Sith in the galaxy, but did not feel a kindred with any of them. He longed for advenure, not domination. That search, combined with a general disgust for the other Sith in the glaxaxy (who were not like his father), lead the young Lord Plu to the life of a mercenary. It was the shortest path to adventure and also provided a means resupply his fleet and feed the thousands of soldiers his father's untimely death had dumped upon him. Mercenary Alliance Independent Sith Federation Notable Adventures Building an Empire Leaving the Mercenary Life Rebuilding Lehon Founding the New Infinite Empire Building the Fusion Corporation The Mandalorian Empire The Rising Empire and the Rising Warrior Manda'lor Cassus Fett First Mandalorian Civil War Manda'lor Canderous Ordo Second Mandalorian Civil War Manda'lor Prudii Sikirta Duel for the Helm Manda'lor Illuscio Blackhawk Second Duel for the Helm Mand'alor Plu Or'dinii Krakatau Returns As Mand'alor, Plu spent most of his time away from his beloved Lehon, and at the same time, Lehon was opened up for limited development and colonization by the Mando'ade. While permanent immigration was strictly controlled, other visitors came as tourists, or as researchers interested in the history of the Infinite Empire. Rumors began to circlate, based on actual facts but stretched and distorted, that the ancient Rakata had known many technological secrets, some of which might yet be recovered from careful study of records held within the Temple of the Ancients. In a bid to secure the Temple, Plu ordered his clan to place a military guard around the site, and carefully regulate access through the shields to the Temple itself. But the lure of the darkside proved stronger than the guards could have expected, and the cunning of foreign parties was greater than the stringent admission guidelines. A Sith on a personal quest to gain the powers of the ancients fooled even Plu himself into allowing him to enter the Temple. The Sith searched the Temple diligently, and discovered a holocron on necromancy left behind by Plu's father, Darth Krakatau. He began to read, and quite suddenly, the Force Ghost of Krakatau appeared, urging him to put the teachings into practice. Revive me, Krakatau said, and together we shall rule the galaxy as the Rakata of old. Never planning to share power any longer than it took him to unlock the secrets of the star forge, the Sith complied. But Krakatau had lied, and as soon as the reanimated Sith Lord sensed the Force flowing through his physical body, he turned on the Sith who had restored him. A great duel was fought, and all the Mandalorian firepower in the sector was called in, but nothing could stop the ancient Sith. Krakatau escaped from Lehon, leaving behind unimaginable carnage. As he fled, he issued a taunting ultimatum to his son Plu, to rejoin the dark side, or Krakatau would destroy the Mando'ade, down to the last child. In shock, Plu packed up at once, returning to Manda'yaim, where he called together the clan leaders and explained that he could no longer lead them. He could not allow his brothers to be used as pawns in what was essentially a family dispute. Plu installed his second-in-command, Taung H'rel, as Mand'alor, and departed, to take the fight to Krakatau. The Incom Corporation A Mandalorian View of the Force = Personal = Appearance Abilities Equipment Apprentices Businesses Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Males